pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion (Romance,Comedy, and Action)
Episode Summary It's a battle between the Planet Meduleapia and Earth! Join Phineas,Ferb and the gang as they stop Mitch and his alien forces on invading our beloved Mother Earth! This story is filled with comedy, suspense, drama, romance, and of course, action! And REMEMBER! You might expect some cartoon-like scenes in this story. So please don't expect that this would be a story for ages 20 and above. Unchaptered Chapter: The Introduction Phineas:'Enemy at your twelve o'clock! ''Phineas yelled this to everybody. They were in a war......an epic war. Phineas,Ferb, and The Whole Tri-State Area were battling against the aliens to save mother earth! 'Isabella: '''Phineas! We are losing! (''Isabella was crying when she said this). ''It-it's already the end! '''Phineas: '''No, it's not! ''Phineas wipes Isabella's tears. They only stared at each other romanticly. '' '''Phineas: '''This is just the beggining of our new relationship...... ''Isabella stood up firmly. She suddenly grabbed Phineas' right hand. She placed her other hand on her chest. 'Phineas: '''Are you ready? '''Isabella: '''I am and always have been ready. ''A big explosion was seen, but they luckily did not get hit. Both of them only looked at the other people battling bravely against the aliens. '' ''After only just a matter of seconds, Mitch finally showed up, wearing his crown and a gold set of spiky things on his shoulders. 'Mitch: '''Phineas. We've finally met. '''Phineas: '''Mitch. I've been waiting for you since the invasion started! '''Mitch: '(He laughed like an evil person....well, actually because he's evil...) !!!! You think that you can beat me?! Look! I have the Queen's crown! 'Phineas:'Who "queen"!!? 'Mitch:'It's (stopped for a moment)..... Well, actually I don't know. I mean.... I only stole it from an old lady.....She's probably the queen. Gah! Nevermind that thing! Mitch aimed his M4A1 gun towards Phineas. '''Mitch: '''Let us finish this, Phineas Flynn!!!!! '''Phineas: '''May the best creation of God win..... ''Phineas went near Mitch bravely. Isabella tried to stop him by holding his right arm tightly. But Phineas just wont stop. He removed her hand from his arm and bravely walked towards Mitch.' '' They were only half a meter away, looking angrily to each other. 'Phineas: '''Any last words, Mitch.... '''Mitch: '''Yeah..... '''Phineas: '''What? '''Mitch: '''Let's just cut this scene first and go back from the start for the readers to know what really happened lately in this story.... '''Phineas: '''Agreed. Chapter 1: Just Like The Old Times ''This chapter took place before the scene earlier. So do not mind the first part. Phineas and Ferb woke up from their beds, getting ready for their invention. They hurriedly went to their kitchen to eat. In the kitchen, there was Candace. 'Phineas: '''Good morning, Candace! '''Candace: '''What's so great about this morning.... '''Phineas: '''Today, Ferb and I will make baseball launchers....AGAIN...but this time, it's different! Our baseball launchers are now upgraded to look like real guns! '''Candace: '''Huh? '''Phineas: '''I'll give an example. My baseball launcher can be turned into an M4A1 gun. But don't worry, my M4a1 still fires baseballs! '''Candace: '''Phineas. I'm 15. But I honestly have no idea what an M4A1 is. '''Phineas: '''Oh, you'll see! ''Phineas and Ferb went to their backyard to upgrade their baseball launchers. 'Candace: '''Hey Phineas! You forgot to eat your breakfast! ''They only ignored her. '''Candace:(Sigh)..... Just Like The Old Times.... I wake up in the morning, me and my brothers eat our breakfast, Phineas and Ferb build something, I go fetch Mom to let her show their machine, and then it just magicly disappears.... Candace looked around the house curiously. Candace: 'And speaking of Mom, where ''is ''she? ''To Mom. She was in the market, buying fruits possibly for their fruit salad. 'Mom: '''Hooh! It's a good thing I left the house early before the kids have woken up! When I get home soon, they will be in a big surprise! ''Back to Phineas and Ferb. The boys have finished creating their upgraded baseball launcher. They have created one less far. 'Phineas: '''One down, 399 more to go! Say, what if we make a factory for us to quickly create this, and then sell these to people? '''Ferb: '''Sounds good to me. '''Phineas: '''Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! ''Isabella opened the door to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. 'Isabella: '''Whatcha doin'? '''Phineas: '''Hello, Isabella! Ferb and I are upgrading our used baseball launcher to create a thousand M4A1-like launchers! '''Isabella: '''Cool! Uhhh....what's an M4A1? ''Phineas showed her their finished launcher. '''Isabella: Oh..... count me in! 'Buford: '''Wait! Did you say M4A1?! ''Buford, from outside the yard heard Phineas and Isabella's conversation. So he went inside together with Baljeet. '''Buford: '''That has gotta be my most favorite sword evah! '''Baljeet: '''Are you sure that an M4A1 is a sword? '''Buford: '''No. But if it were a sword, I'd quickly play with it! Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue